


The Resemblance is Uncanny

by parttimefemmefatale (writingramblr)



Series: The Adventures of Twelve and a Rose from another Earth [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Parallels, alt!rose tyler, this is getting shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/parttimefemmefatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate look at the Beast Below, with Twelve and Rose. </p><p>A flash drabble that was written to help beat the writers block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Resemblance is Uncanny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunarsilverwolfstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/gifts).



> this is going on the mad assumption that i don't know what the hell i'm doing with canon, but since it's moffat's canon, i'm not sorry.

“Imagine if you were really old, really kind, and all alone in the universe, and you heard children crying. What would you do?”

Rose took his hand, and guided him to the window, out of which they could see the stars were now flying past as the Starship UK resumed full speed.

The Doctor swallowed past the lump in his throat and squeezed her hand gently. Of course she would see it. Of course she would be the one to figure it out. She always did.

“Is that your way of telling me you like my grey hair?”

Rose shrugged,

“It might be. But what I’m really saying is Doctor-“

He interrupted her,

“-Not so different after all eh?”

The double meanings in his words were probably pointless, but he was glad he said them anyway.

Rose looked away from the window, and smiled at him.

“I do like the fact that I can put my arms around you. Can’t do that to a whale.”

The Doctor might have laughed, but when Rose flung herself into him, and pressed her face to his chest, all he felt like doing was holding her, and never letting go.

She wasn’t the same. She wasn’t a replacement. But she still liked to travel with him. He’d be glad for that and not question it.

Rose Tyler, his pink and yellow human, still held the key to his hearts.

 


End file.
